Digimon: Determination and Destiny
by Darkagumon
Summary: (Continued from The Darkness Within) Jake and Darkagumon meet Willias and Terriermon! This could be the start of a whole new Digidestined Team! Review please.
1. Chapter One

Digimon  
Determination and Destiny  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jake finished getting his things together and got ready for another day of school. Koromon watched Jake as he ate toast.  
"This tastes great! What do you call the stuff on this again?"  
"Jam."  
"Wonderful!"  
Jake put his bag on his bed and checked his computer for any e-mail.  
"Hey! I got an E-mail from Izzy! He wants to meet in the Digital World and have a look at my Digi egg."  
Koromon looked at the silver egg sitting by the computer.  
"You mean the egg with the crest of Determination on it?"  
Jake looked at Koromon stunned.  
"You know what that symbol means?!"  
"Yeah. Didn't you?"  
"Uhhh.....no."  
Koromon took another bite of his toast.  
"Lucky for you I do."  
"Don't eat with your mouth full."  
"Sorry."  
  
Jake took a special short-cut to school and was there in no time.  
"Great! Eddie appears to be no where in sight. I just wish he would stay that way."  
Just then Jake heard someone fall.  
"Ow! Hey! Why did you push me?!"  
"Simple loser. Your a new kid and I eat new kids like you for breakfast.", Reggie replied with a grin.  
"Gee. The kids around here must be really hungry if you do that."  
Reggie grabbed the new kid and was about to punch him.  
"Leave him alone Reggie!"  
Reggie looked and saw Jake.  
"Hey! I owe you a knuckle sandwich for that trick you pulled on me yesterday! Everybody thought I was crazy after you made me think your stuffed toy could talk!"  
Jake walked up to Reggie and smiled.  
"Really? Maybe I should bring my stuffed toy again and show everyone. You can even hold it if you want."  
Reggie let the new kid go and ran off.  
"I'm going to get you for that!"  
"I'll be waiting! Jerk."  
Jake helped the new kid pick up his books.  
"I'm sorry about Reggie. His personality has been in the gutter since first grade."  
"Really? I figured since birth."  
"Good one! I'm Jake."  
"Thanks! I'm Willias. I just moved here from Colorado."  
Jake handed Willias his books and noticed something on his belt. It was a Digivice!  
Willias noticed Jake's Digivice on his belt and looked at him  
"You have a Digivice?!", they both said at the same time.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
After Jake and Willias had finished school for the day, Jake gave Willias a tour of his hometown.  
"So you moved here from Colorado? Arizona is nothing like that State."  
"Have you ever been to Colorado?"  
"No. But I've seen lots of pictures. Arizona is a much better place to live.....except in the Summer."  
"It gets hot?"  
"Hot is a word used very little at that time. More like hottest."  
Jake showed Willias several of the more interesting sites and then they stopped at where Willias lived.  
"My mom won't be home until this evening. I'll introduce you to Terriermon."  
Before Jake could ask who Terriermon was, something flew out of a second story window and landed on Willias' head.  
"Willias! I've been waiting for you all day!"  
"I missed you to Terriermon!"  
Terriermon looked at Jake and smiled.  
"Do we have another friend?"  
"Yep. He even has a Digimon."  
"Cool!"  
  
Later, Jake and his two companions came to Jake's house. They all went in and went straight to Jake's room. What they found was less then thrilling.  
"Koromon?! What did you do to my room?!"  
Koromon had thrown everything around and was laying on a pile of clothes.  
"You said make myself comfortable."  
"I also said to keep clean!"  
"I did! I'm 100% clean!"  
Jake put his face in his hands.  
"Why do I even try?!"  
Terriermon walked up to Koromon and sat next to him.  
"Hey! This IS Comfortable!"  
"Yeah! It took me all day to get it like this!"  
"Really? It only took me an hour."  
Willias heard what Terriermon said and put his hand on Jake's shoulder.  
"I think our Digimon are on the same level."  
"Yeah. The messed up kind"  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
Willias helped Jake pick up his room and find the Digi Egg.  
"Koromon sure did a number on this place.", Willias said as he picked up a small piece of toast.  
"I should have asked him if he was house trained."  
"I doubt he would have known what that meant."  
Jake looked over at Koromon who was digging through a pile of clothes with Terriermon.  
"I just hope he learns to be a little cleaner. He'll drive up the wall if I have to do homework and cleaning at the same time."  
"At least you'd have a hobby."  
"Not funny."  
Just then, Willias found the Digi Egg.  
"This has the crest of Determination on it."  
Jake was stunned yet again.  
"YOU know what it means?!"  
"Sure. Didn't you?"  
"In those words.....no."  
  
After getting a few things together, Jake and Willias were ready for the trip to the Digital World.  
"Izzy said that he and three other Digidestined were going to meet me when I get there. I'll introduce you then."  
"I hope there are few of them I know. I ran into a group of them before back in New York."  
"New York? I thought you came from Colorado?"  
"Long story."  
Jake took his Digivice in his hand and held it close to the computer screen.  
"Izzy said these Digivices can open Digiports. I hope he wasn't kidding."  
Jake looked and saw that same strange door that had appeared in the computer at his school.  
In a sudden flash of light, Jake and Willias were transported to the Digital World with they're Digimon.  
  
Izzy sat on a rock looking at his Digivice. T.K., along with Kari and Davis were standing behind him.  
"I still don't know why my Digivice isn't picking up something to the South.", Izzy said.  
"I wonder why the D3's are picking it up.", T.K. wondered.  
"Who cares. We'll just have to go and find out.", Davis said  
"Not before we meet up with Jake. I want to see Darkagumon. There's something about that name...."  
Just then, T.K. saw Jake appear from a flash of light.  
"There he is! And he brought friends?!"  
Davis looked and was surprised.  
"Willias! Long time no see!"  
"Good to see you to Davis!"  
Kari looked and saw Terriermon following Willias but didn't see any other Digimon.  
"Hey. I thought Darkagumon was going to be here."  
Jake looked behind him and saw Darkagumon hiding behind him.  
"Darkagumon? Since when are you shy?"  
"Since I realized girls were going to be here.", Darkagumon said blushing.  
Veemon and Gatomon walked up to Terriermon.  
"Hey Terriermon! You still able to fly with those ears?"  
"Yep!"  
"Alright! I could use some frequent flyer miles!"  
Gatomon put her face in her paw.  
"I'm surrounded by amateurs."  
Gatomon then noticed Darkagumon and walked up to him.  
"Do I know you?"  
Darkagumon stumbled and fell to the ground.  
"Not that I know.", Darkagumon muttered behind his claws.  
Kari picked Darkagumon off the ground and put him on his feet.  
"Hello. I'm Kari and this is Gatomon."  
Darkagumon suddenly looked at Kari with a big grin.  
"Karikari?! Where's Taitai?! It's been a long time!"  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
Kari stood up quickly and caused Darkagumon to fall back on the ground.  
"I don't believe it! I thought you were gone forever!"  
Everybody looked on in surprise and confusion.  
"You know that Digimon?", Gatomon asked Kari.  
"He was the first Digimon that Tai and I had ever seen! He came out of our dad's computer as a Digi Egg!"  
Jake pulled out the Digi Egg he had and showed it to her.  
"Did it look anything like this?"  
"No. It didn't have the crest of Determination on it."  
Jake was stunned yet again.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT THE SYMBOL MEANS?!"  
"Sure. Didn't you?"  
"I'm starting to hate that question."  
  
It was a few hours, and a few questions later, before everyone started in the direction of the strange energy reading to the South.  
Kari and Darkagumon had gotten a chance to talk and had discovered a few interesting things.  
"You didn't remember anything about being in the Real World until I told you my name?"  
"Mostly. I remember certain things at certain times. The virus in me keeps me from remembering....I think."  
Gatomon looked at Darkagumon with a frown. Patamon noticed that flew over to her.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Nothing I'm sure of....yet."  
Patamon was confused.  
"Do you think Darkagumon is hiding something?"  
"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling inside."  
"It might just be that tuna surprise you had for lunch."  
"No. That stuff would be eating through me."  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
T.K. looked at his D3 and stopped.  
"Whatever my D3 is picking up is just over that hill."  
Davis looked up the hill.  
"Hill? It looks more like a mountain."  
Veemon tugged on Davis' jacket.  
"Uh...Davis? You have your goggles on."  
Davis pulled the goggles off his eyes and looked at the hill again.  
"That's more like it."  
Everybody groaned and started up the hill. When they got to the top they saw a large mountain with a large opening in it.  
"That's where the signal is coming from.", T.K. said as he pointed at the mountain.  
Davis and Veemon began to run on ahead.  
"First one there gets to kiss Kari!"  
Just then something blasted the ground in front of Davis and Veemon, throwing them back  
"Not so fast!", Darkrizamon roared.  
"No one goes in there! Not before we dice them up first!", Snimon added.  
The others ran up to where Davis and Veemon had landed and got ready to fight.  
"Jake! You and Willias go for the mountain! We'll hold these two jokers here!"  
"Good idea!", Jake said as he and Willias ran around the two large Digimon.  
  
Davis got up and pulled out his Digivice.  
"Time to Digivolve!"  
"You got it! Veemon....Digivolve to....Exveemon!"  
"Tentomon....Digivolve to....Kabuterimon!"  
Kabuterimon and Exveemon started fighting Darkrizamon.  
T.K. and Kari pulled out they're Digivices.  
"Digiarmor Energize!", they both said.  
"Patamon....Armor Digivolve to....Pegasusmon!"  
"Gatomon....Armor Digivolve to....Nefertimon!"  
Pegasusmon and Nefertimon went after Snimon.  
  
Meanwhile, Jake, Willias, and they're Digimon entered the large cave.  
"Gee. Are all these places in the Digital World this....smelly?", Willias asked Terriermon.  
"How should I know? This is my first time too."  
Just then, both Jake's and Willias' Digivices began to glow.  
"We must be close....I think.", Jake said as they walked forward.  
Darkagumon looked overhead and saw something coming at them from the ceiling.  
"Cave in!"  
Darkagumon used his Pepper Flame and blasted the large rock that was headed for them.  
"Am I good or what?!"  
Jake looked ahead and saw several large boulders rolling toward them.  
"What!"  
Terriermon used his ears and took to the air.  
"Bunny Blast!"  
"Pepper Flame!"  
Both Digimon blasted the boulders into rubble.  
"What did we do to deserve this kind of welcome?", Jake groaned.  
Just then there was a flash of light from the rubble.  
"Now what? Are the rocks going to come to life and eat us now?"  
Willias walked up to the rubble and pick up something from the rocks.  
"Hey! I found a Digi Egg!"  
Jake ran up and looked at the Egg.  
"Is that the crest of Destiny?", Jake asked.  
"Yeah. This is the same Digi Egg I had last time."  
"What?! There was a last time and you didn't tell me?!"  
"Long story. I'll tell you later."  
Jake turned to Terriermon and Darkagumon.  
"Remind me to forget to ask him about that."  
"Sure.  
"You bet."  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
  
Meanwhile, outside the battle against Snimon and Darkrizamon was going poorly.  
"Twin Sickle!"  
Snimon's attack nearly removed Nefertimon and Pegasusmon's heads but threw them to the ground.  
"Is it just me or are these guys a lot stronger then ever?", T.K. asked Kari as they ran for cover.  
"Do you think they have that strange virus?", Kari asked back.  
"That or they have a new diet plan."  
Pegasusmon flew around behind Snimon and hit him with Star Shower. The attack was ineffective and allowed Snimon to fly up and bring Pegasusmon down on top of Nefertimon  
"I'm going to cut you both down to size!"  
  
Exveemon saw that Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were in trouble, but was in no position to help.  
"Snipe Fang!"  
Exveemon was wrapped up in Darkrizamon's claws and was barely avoiding his huge fangs.  
"Hey! I don't kiss on a first date!"  
Exveemon got his arms free and knocked Darkrizamon through the air.  
"I'll finish him! Electro Shocker!"  
Darkrizamon managed to dodge the attack and grabbed Kabuterimon.  
"Dark Flare!"  
The attack brought Kabuterimon down on Exveemon.  
"You were saying?", Exveemon groaned.  
"Oh...shut up."  
  
Jake and Willias exited the cave and saw the battle going on.  
"Looks like they could use some help. You ready to Digivolve Darkagumon?"  
"You bet!"  
Before Darkagumon could Digivolve Willias grabbed Jake's Digivice.  
"Wait! What makes you think he'll be able to stop those two?"  
"Why? Do you know something I don't?"  
"Maybe. Those Digimon are a lot stronger or they wouldn't be giving them so much trouble. We should use our Digi Eggs to Armor Digivolve."  
Willias took his Digi Egg and held in front of him.  
"Golden Armor Energize!"  
The Digi Egg began to glow bright and engulfed Terriermon.  
"Terriermon....Golden Armor Digivolve to....Rapidmon!!!"  
Jake and Darkagumon looked on in amazement.  
"Darkagumon? Do you want to try that?"  
"Sure.....I guess."  
Jake held the Digi Egg of Determination in front of him.  
"Golden Armor Energize!"  
Nothing happened.  
Willias noticed that and shook his head.  
"You need to say Digiarmor Energize."  
"Now you tell me! Digiarmor Energize!"  
The Digi Egg glowed and engulfed Darkagumon.  
"Darkagumon.....Armor Digivolve to....Wardramon!!! Iron Determination!!!  
Jake and Willias look at both Digimon with awe.  
Rapidmon had golden armor and the ability to fly, while Wardramon had Silver armor and a large sword that he held in his hands. Bot h of them had they're crests engraved on they're armor.  
"Cool!"  
"You said it Jake."  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
Izzy, Davis, T.K., and Kari could only look on as each of they're Digimon were defeated.  
"I hope Jake and Willias are having better luck then we are.", T.K said as he picked up Patamon.  
Each of the Digidestined picked up they're Digimon and made a run for the cave.  
"Those two have been gone for a long time! My calculations aren't looking very good!", Izzy said as they ran.  
"Then keep it to yourself! You'll just scare T.A. over there!"  
"Speak for yourself Davis! And the name is T.K.!"  
Just then, Darkrizamon unleashed a blast from his Dark Flare and threw everyone to the ground.  
"Dinner time!"  
Davis looked at his watch.  
"But it's only Four-thirty!"  
"Not by my watch!"  
"You have a watch?!"  
Darkrizamon and Snimon moved in on Davis and Veemon.  
"I'll dice and you fry!", Snimon said.  
Just then, two small missiles hit them and exploded.  
"Who did that?!", Darkrizamon yelled.  
Rapidmon appeared and fired two more missiles at them.  
"I'm sending you two to bed without dinner!", Rapidmon said as he landed between Davis and the two Digimon.  
"Oh yeah? And how do you expect to do that?"  
Snimon was suddenly kicked from behind and knocked into Darkrizamon.  
"You two ask too many questions!", Wardramon said.  
Snimon and Darkrizamon looked at the two Digimon that were challenging them.  
"What is going on here?! Who are you?!"  
"I'm Rapidmon! My Rapid Fire is going to make short work of you two!"  
"And I'm Wardramon! My War Blade and War Path attacks will finish whatever's left!"  
Wardramon placed both of his hands on his large sword and pointed it at Darkrizamon.  
"Your mine! Snimon is yours Rapidmon!"  
"Alright!"  
  
Jake and Willias finally ran up to where everyone else was.  
"We found what was making that signal. It was Willias' Digi Egg."  
"Our Digimon Armor Digivolved and are kicking butt!"  
T.K. looked and saw something that made him smile.  
"That's not the only thing going on. Look at your Digivices."  
Jake and Willias looked and saw what T.K. was talking about. Both of they're Digivices had become D3s.  
"My D3 looks like gold.", Willias said.  
"Mine is still that strange crystal. I wonder why it's so much different from the other D3s."  
Just then, Darkrizamon knocked Wardramon to the ground and started toward the group.  
"We'll figure it out later!", Izzy said.  
"I just hope there is a later!", Davis added.  
  
Wardramon got up and placed his sword close to his body.  
"Of course you realize.....this means Wardramon!"  
Wardramon jumped at Darkrizamon.  
"War Blade!"  
The attack took Darkrizamon by surprise and knocked him to the ground.  
"Good work Wardramon! Now I'll finish Snimon! Miracle Missile!"  
Rapidmon's attack blasted Snimon into Darkrizamon and both Digimon were out cold.  
"We showed those two who are stronger!"  
"Yeah! You said it Wardramon!"  
Just then, both Digimon saw a dark mist rising out of the two defeated Digimon. The mist floated over them for several seconds and then finally floated off into the distance.  
Rapidmon and Wardramon Digivolved back to they're Rookie forms and joined they're friends.  
"So....how did we do?", Darkagumon asked.  
Kari walked up and kissed Darkagumon on the cheek.  
"Thanks Darkagumon. Or should I say Wardramon?"  
Veemon walked up to Darkagumon and smiled.  
"Hey! I think he's blushing!"  
"I am not!", Darkagumon said.  
Veemon didn't hear him and kept on talking.  
"I think I'm starting to see red!"  
Tentomon looked and gasped.  
"uh....Veemon. Look again."  
Veemon looked and got a shock.  
Darkagumon's eyes were starting to glow a bright red.  
"On second thought.....maybe not!"  
Darkagumon started to return to normal and everyone started to laugh.  
Gatomon, on the other hand growled. Patamon noticed and flew up to her.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Kari is giving him all the attention. He isn't so great."  
"But he saved us all."  
"Don't remind me. I don't trust him."  
Before Patamon could ask why, Gatomon walked off.  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
Later, back at Jake's house, Jake and Willias were going over what Darkrizamon and Snimon had told them.  
"Darkrizamon said that he saw a large Bird like Digimon fly over them and that was the last thing he remembered.", Jake said as he looked at the D-Terminal he had gotten.  
The D-Terminal had appeared after Wardramon had Digivolved back to Darkagumon. It had the Digi Egg of Determination stored inside. Willias had gotten a D-terminal as well.  
"Snimon said the same thing. I wonder what kind of Digimon could have done that to them."  
Terriermon and Koromon had jumped on Jake's bed and were taking a nap.  
"I just hope that was the last we'll see of that Virus."  
Just then, Jake's mom walked in.  
"Jake? Your dinner is on the....WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ROOM!!!! IT'S A MESS!!!"  
Jake had forgotten to clean his room after Koromon had messed it up.  
"It looks like that virus is the least of your problems."  
"I wish it was my only problem."  
  
Meanwhile, in Japan, Kari and Tai were having a discussion of they're own.  
"I can't believe you saw that Koromon again. He still owes me a month's worth of candy."  
"Tai! I paid you back for that candy years ago!"  
"Oh right. So you said his name was Darkagumon? I wonder...."  
"What's to wonder about? I'm glad to see Koromon is alright. I wonder if Jake would mind if Koromon visited for a while?"  
"Hold on there! How do we really know this is the same Koromon. After all....his name starts with Dark."  
"It shouldn't matter. He saved me and everyone today. That's all the proof I need."  
Kari walked into her room and closed the door.  
"And I hope your right.", Tai said to himself.  
  
  
To be continued  
in  
Digimon:  
Dark Encounters  
  



End file.
